


Another Kind of Hunt

by K8BNimble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K8BNimble/pseuds/K8BNimble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover Supernatural. Prompt: Drunk Patronus/Animagi and Never have I ever. Probably not the direction these prompt should have gone as they’re only faintly used. Harry and Sirius in the Big Easy and they come across two handsome Hunters in the middle of a hunt to almost disastrous results. Written for HP Drunkfest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Kind of Hunt

**Title:** Another Kind of Hunt  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Harry/Dean W., Sirius/John W. (sadly though only Harry/Dean smex)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Words:** About 4,800  
 **Warnings:** written while drunk, man-sex (oral and anal), adult language, some homophobic language (minor, irrelevant characters), weak plot, slightly OC for John – hopefully not too much on the others.  
 **Summary:** Crossover Supernatural. Prompt: Drunk Patronus/Animagi and Never have I ever. Probably not the direction these prompt should have gone as they’re only faintly used. Harry and Sirius in the Big Easy and they come across two handsome Hunters in the middle of a hunt to almost disastrous results.  
 **Notes:** Sirius is still alive but still a wanted criminal. This is 2002 – Harry is 21, Dean is 22 and hunting with his dad since Sam is at Stamford. Sorry – no Sammy here. This was written for HP Drunkfest awhile back. Rules were "drink and write a story in one night - no beta". I at least spell checked and made some minor corrections before posting here. Not going to bother to do more unless I decide to go back and expand on this further. This was just me wanting to get Harry and Dean together.

 

 **Another Kind of Hunt**

It was late and they were both drunk. In an attempt to find his way back to the crummy motel they were holed up in this week, Harry took a wrong turn. Instead of the alley he thought they were going to use as a shortcut, suddenly there were people all around them. Mardi Gras – New Orleans – Bourbon Street. Why did they come here at this time?

Oh yeah – Sirius had wanted beads. _Stupid fucking beads_. Of course, not being a girl had made it more difficult to get anyone’s attention. That hadn’t stopped him. Instead, Sirius had pulled his pants down and mooned the block earlier that evening. The second time caused them to be chased a local police officer that he had drop trou right in front of. They only got away as Sirius shifted into Padfoot, beads still hanging from his neck like a too-big rainbow colored choke-collar. Of course, they had left his pants behind on the street and had to steal a pair later so they could go into the House of Blues where they drank for a couple of hours. Harry was just glad he hadn’t lost his pants in there. Sirius had a distinct preference for going au naturel. He assumed it was all the time spent in his animagus form.

Harry had turned 21 the past summer while he and Sirius were still on the lam from the Wizarding World. The massive twats had attempted to arrest them when he killed Voldemort in the Ministry of Magic in his 5th year. Honestly – it was the stupid statue of the Minister that had killed him. It had toppled over in the crossfire of a Diffindo curse he shot and Voldie never knew what hit him. Sirius had just managed to duck a killing curse from Bellatrix but since he was still a fugitive, they wanted him back. So they ran – and were still running this many years later.

To be truthful, Harry enjoyed roaming America with Sirius more than he ever had hanging out at Hogwarts even if they could never settle anywhere. It was easy to fool muggles with magic if you didn’t stay in any one place too long. They rarely stayed for more than a week. Hermione kept him posted on her efforts to have Sirius pardoned. Harry knew that wouldn’t happen until at least Fudge was gone and he held on to that position like a turd clung to toilet paper. She was also working with Dumbledore to track the rest of the Horcruxes just to be sure ole snake-face was gone. They also managed to do some work for Dumbledore while they were in the US. Not much, but there was an occasional bad wizard or magical creature that needed tending to which kept their life interesting.

“HArr-eeee….sing with me…” Sirius had been singing for the better part of an hour which is why they finally left the club. The band was unhappy with his attempts at harmonizing. Suddenly the unmusical notes stopped and Sirius looked around. “Hey – where the bleeding hell are we?” He looked around and grinned sappily. “I remember this place. Ooh – more shiny beads!” He started waving up to a window as he jumped up on top of a mailbox about to drop his now plaid pants.

“Here girly…girls…You want some of this?!” Sirius grabbed his package and began thrusting obscenely at two women leaning over the second floor balcony.

Harry’s eyes watered as he tried to clear his vision. He could never hold as much liquor as his godfather and usually stayed relatively sober. He’d had more than usual tonight, but not nearly as much as Sirius.

Just then, the taller of the two ‘girls’ looked down and Harry realized their mistake.

“Who you calling 'girls', dickhead?”

“Oops – my bad.” Sirius laughed but continued to stroke himself. "You’re awfully pretty boys, though. I’m drunk enough if you want it!”

The taller guy turned a shade of red that even Harry noticed. Not a good sign.

Just then, Mister Offended jumped over the railing down at Sirius. Missed him completely, but it startled Sirius enough that he fell over and onto the man.

“Get off me you stupid fag!” the man yelled. Instead Sirius laughed more and started humping him right on the sidewalk.

“Get away from him– Jack, we’re coming!” Harry heard several voices yelling and realized that several other, large men were heading their way quickly.

He pulled on Sirius’ arm. “We got to go.”

“Go? I’m just getting warmed up. This one’s gotta nice arse, Harry.” He kept pushing the guy back down to the sidewalk.

“You’re not going to have any arse in a minute,” Harry squeaked as he saw three men speeding out of the doorway.

“Homo – get off. I’m going to rip your nuts off in a minute.” The guy was obviously drunk too and couldn’t quite get his bearings. Sirius laughed louder while Harry panicked as he saw the man’s friends getting close. He pulled Sirius’ arm hard and started yanking him away.

“Bye now…it’s been fun, love,” Sirius managed to spit out as he swayed on his feet. Harry pulled him quickly through the crowd and ducked down an alley. He saw the man were still following but were falling behind. He noticed one of them talking to a cop. ‘Shit.’

Looking around to be sure no one was around, he turned back to the dark-haired man. “Sirius, change into Padfoot.”

“Why?” Sirius stumbled a bit. “God – I’m so horny now,” he muttered.  
Harry glared at him. “Because Padfoot moves faster, you manwhore.” He pointed back to where the men were getting closer even if Harry knew they probably couldn’t be seen.

Sirius looked up and realized what Harry meant. “Okay –chicken. We could take them you know.” He eyed Harry with a challenge. Sirius did like getting into fights. Harry usually had to diffuse him.

“Probably – but I’d rather not get caught using magic in a muggle area like this. Now go. Meet me at the park.”

Sirius transformed and ran down the alley. Harry apparated away just before the men got there. He hoped he didn’t splinch himself. He’d never apparated while drunk.

\----

His head pounded and he looked blearily at the night sky through the trees above. At least he hadn’t splinched his head off. He wiggled fingers and toes to assure himself the pieces were there. A wave of nausea hit him as he rolled over. _‘I’m never drinking again,’_ he thought and hoped there were still some sober-up potions in their bags.

He looked around and realized that while he was in the park, he had no idea where he was in the park. He hadn’t exactly specified where. He just knew it was near their motel.

Nothing for it. He’d just have to walk back to the motel and hope he either found Sirius along the way or that the drunken idiot could find his way back.

He walked for about five minutes until he realized he was going the wrong way. He doubled back and just as he reached the spot he had arrived in, he noticed two men sneaking around the park. They looked as if they were hunting. Harry suddenly sobered up. What if they had seen Padfoot and were trying to capture him?

As he was thinking about how to approach them, a big, black blur ran across his vision and knocked one the men down.

“Dean!” the man shouted as he went down. Harry began running towards them. It registered in a remote part of his brain that Padfoot was humping the guy and it would have been funny except he also registered the other man had a gun in his hand and was pointing it straight at Padfoot!

“No – wait!! Don’t!” Harry leapt in front of Padfoot just as the shot fired. He knocked Padfoot over who growled at the sudden noise and movement.

Harry lay on his stomach, half on the other man and half off. He felt a warm pool of liquid at his left shoulder begin to ooze and then felt the flare of pain. He rolled over off the other man.

“You shot me!” Harry glared up at the man still holding the gun. He should probably be frightened, but what idiot goes around shooting animals at night?

Padfoot came over and growled louder as he crouched near Harry.

“No – you jumped in front of my gun. What are you, a moron?” The deep gravelly voice sounded annoyed.

Harry saw the man better now. He looked to be around the same age as Harry and compactly built, although not as compactly as Harry was himself. He had very short hair of an unknown color in the dim lighting.

“Are you okay, son?” the man on the ground said. He was older, like Sirius. Stockier but still handsome from what Harry could see.

“No, obviously,” Harry spat. “Ow,” he gripped the wound with the opposite hand trying to staunch the bleeding. Padfoot inched closer and threatened the man as he sat up and tried to look at Harry’s shoulder.

“This your dog?”

“Yeah.”

“Mind calling him off? I want to check the wound.”

“Mind calling him off?” Harry repeated, but this time indicating the younger man that still standing there pointing the gun at Padfoot.

“Dean, put it away.”

“He attacked you!” The compact body looked ready to fight at any moment. Harry knew the feeling. He wondered about their story.

“I think the term is ‘humped’,” Harry said as he pulled his hand away to let the man look at the wound. “Sorry – my dog tends to be horny and jumps anything he can see.” Harry glared at Padfoot who turned and proceeded to lick his face happily, unashamed at his behavior.

‘Dean’ snorted. “Maybe you should get him fixed then.”

Harry stared at Padfoot and said in a mockingly stern voice, “I suppose cutting his balls off would improve his manners.” Padfoot whined unhappily. Harry rolled his eyes and then winced as the older man examined his wound.

“Looks like you just got grazed. Some simple bandages should do. We’re staying a motel nearby if you want to come back with us. Name’s John. This is my son, Dean.”

“As appealing as that sounds, John,” Harry said, exaggerating the name, “I’m not in the habit of going to motel rooms with strangers who just shot me.”

“I was aiming for Devil Dog, there!” Dean shouted but he seemed a little uncertain.

“I’ll bet that’ll make the ASPCA real happy,” Harry answered as he stood up with John’s help. “I can manage this myself.” They looked at him questioningly. He ignored the look. “Thanks for the offer but I think I’ll pass. Nice meeting you all. Come on, Padfoot before they really do attempt to neuter you.” Padfoot growled at Dean before stalking away.

Harry managed to start walking away when Dean came up behind him and held out his tee-shirt. “At least wrap it up before you go walking off. You’re dripping blood all over the park.”

Harry looked at him in disbelief. How did the man think he was going to be able to wrap up his own shoulder? Then he realized he had just indicated the same thing. They had no way of knowing that Padfoot would become a person and bandage this for him. Also – the man was now shirtless and Harry could clearly see a well-defined chest right in front of him. That was appealing. In the park light that they now stood under, he could see Dean’s hair was a soft brown and that he had light eyes – green? Hazel? Still hard to tell. But he could tell the man had exceptionally nice lips.

Harry held out his arm and let Dean wrap his black tee shirt underneath the armpit and tie it on top of his shoulder. It would hold until he got back. Deans’ fingers felt good as they trailed over Harry’s skin. Harry shivered.

“Why are you out here anyways,” Harry asked softly, trying to distract himself from the heat of Dean’s body so close to him. Harry got a closer look at that lovely chest and the arms attached to it.

“Uh, well…” Dean looked into Harry’s face and Harry almost gasped. The man’s eyes were stunning but more than that, he now confirmed his lips were the plumpest, most kissable thing he’d seen in a long time. The two stared at each other, frozen.

“There’s a rabid fox we’ve been asked to hunt.” John said. Harry tore his eyes away from Dean’s face to look at the father. It was the most unconvincing story he had ever heard but decided not to press it. There was a loud piercing cry from beyond the woods. Both John and Dean looked up at it sharply. Harry knew the sound – a werewolf. He also knew the smell of his own blood would bring it closer so he needed to get to safety or be prepared to fight it. He did not have any silver bullets on him nor were either Padfoot or Sirius up to it. He wondered if it was a person like Remus or if it was someone who didn’t care if they killed. Odds were, it was a dangerous person otherwise they would have taken precautions as Remus always did. Harry couldn’t be concerned with it at the moment.

“Dean, if you’re done playing doctor now…” John coughed in an overly calm voice telling Harry that he was in fact, not calm at all. It also told Harry why they were here – they were hunters. He would leave the werewolf to them.

Dean’s face flushed bright red at his dad’s remark. The flush seem to travel the length of his chest. Harry watched it in fascination. “Uh – right, then.” He dropped Harry’s arm and turned to leave.

“My name’s Harry, by the way,” Harry said before Dean left. He wasn’t sure why he wanted Dean to know it. Well he did, he just didn’t think anything would come of it – except himself and by his own hand – again.

Dean looked over his shoulder and gave him a slight smile. “Oh. Okay.” And left with his father.

Harry thought he’d probably not see them again.

\----

Back in the motel, Padfoot shifted back into Sirius when Harry got out of the shower.

Harry eyed him suspiciously. “You were licking your balls, weren’t you?”

The animal shifted back into Sirius. The man grinned at him. “There was more than one reason why your father’s suggestion to make the shift permanent was appealing plus the threat of their removal was making me appreciate them all the more,” he snorted between fits of laughter. “Besides, you interrupted my activities tonight.”

“You were about to be shot!” Harry exclaimed. He looked down at his godfather on the bed and glared. “You could cover yourself now that you’re human again,” Harry suggested. Harry had taken a healing potion in addition to the sobering potion and was back to feeling like himself.

“Nah – I need to shower now. Still thinking about John. He was kind of hot. May have to wank to make up for it,” he said with a wink.

“I do not need to know that!” Harry put his fingers in his ears. “LALALALALALALA…”

Harry wondered about their relationship at times. Sirius was probably the closest thing to a father he would ever have and yet – they seemed more like buddies. And for all the outrageous sex talk and crazy antics, Sirius had never once suggested anything to Harry.

He put on the TV and fell asleep in the chair. He awoke to Sirius getting dressed. “Are you going back out?” Harry asked, wiping the sleepers from his eyes. He looked at the clock. It was midnight.

“Yes – I heard our new friends coming back. Can you believe they’re in the room next door?” The grin on Sirius’ face made him laugh. “It’s like fate. I just heard John saying he was heading down to the bar for a drink. I thought I’d go introduce myself. Don’t wait up.”

“Isn’t his son in the room?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. “Or are you expecting me to leave to give you privacy.”

Sirius pouted and looked at him. “I thought – maybe you could invite him over?” Seeing the look on Harry’s face, Sirius shook his head. “The motel’s cheap enough. If I get lucky – I’ll get another room. Okay?”

Harry rolled his eyes and stood up to stretch. “Fine. Don’t forget your condoms!” He said in an irritated voice. His godfather was a first rate slut. He loved him anyways, but Harry just didn’t see the enjoyment of sleeping with a thousand people you’d never remember in a year. He was no virgin by far. That was cured by a woman when he was 17 and then by a man when he was 19 when he realized he was slightly more like his godfather then he wanted to admit – but he kept his partners to a minimum. Sirius acted as if there were a contest sometimes. Maybe it was just as well Sirius never suggested anything to him. It would wreck the relationship they had.

“Yes, Father,” Sirius said as he walked out the door.

\---

A few minutes after Sirius left, Harry threw on some sweat pants and went to get some ice and a Diet Coke from the vending machine. He realized there was a small possibility (or hoped) that he could run into Dean, so he made sure to bandage his shoulder lightly.

The night air was warmer than it should have been, but it felt good. He bent to get the soda and heard the familiar gravelly voice.

“Harry?” It shot Harry up in surprise and he clonked his head on the machine.

“Woah – are you alright?”

Harry rubbed his head with his hand. “Yeah…”

“How’s the shoulder?” Dean asked as he stepped up beside him to put a couple of quarters into the machine. Dean bent and grabbed Harry’s can out of the slot and handed it to him and then reached in for his own.

“It’s good – not as bad as we thought. Just a scratch, really.”

“A mere flesh wound?” Dean chuckled. Harry thought he should know the reference and laughed lightly as if he did.

“Let me see it,” Dean asked. Harry looked into his eyes and noticed how soft the green was, but how intense the stare was. He wondered if Dean inspected everything with the same intensity.

“Um…okay,” and Harry slowly turned around and leaned his head against the vending machine. He felt Dean’s calloused hands lightly trace over his bare back near the wound.

“Does that hurt?” he asked in a quiet voice.

“No,” Harry answered with a bit of a shiver as those fingers now traced his spine and ran along the top of his sweatpants across his lower back. “Dean,” he said softly, “I wasn’t injured there.”

“Need to be sure,” Dean said, this time a little louder because he had stepped closer and his lips were at Harry’s ears.

Harry looked behind him and could see those full lips just out of the corner of his eyes. Of course he knew where John was, but he needed to cover while he could still think, “Where…”

“My dad’s gone for the night. Since he lost mom, he tends to hook up with strange men that he’ll never see again.” Soft lips brushed Harry’s neck.  
“Oh – and what about you?” Harry managed to whimper out as a tongue swept along his jugular.

“I like men that aren’t strange.” Dean’s hands slid up Harry’s chest and pulled Harry flush against his body. “Am I moving too fast?” he asked. “I want you. Been thinking about you. Don’t know why. I’ve never done a dude before.”

Harry spun around within Dean’s arms and he searched his eyes for something. “Am I an experiment, Dean? Do you get horny after a hunt and need to find another kind of prey?”

Dean’s eyes shifted and he tilted his head. He put his arms against the vending machine, essentially trapping Harry in place. “How did you know?” he hissed. “Are you a hunter, too? I knew there was something about you.”

”Something like that,” Harry nodded. “Doesn’t matter. What matters is why.”

“Why I hunt or why I want you?”

“Both,” Harry asked, but his hands began wrapping around Dean and pulling him closer. The heat from the man was intoxicating. He loved how Dean smelled.

“I hunt because I have to. I want you…because I do. I don’t question it.” He bent down and kissed Harry hard. Harry opened up to him. Damn – the man could kiss. The tongue pressed it’s way in and took control with no doubt.  
Dean’s arms slid of the machine and down Harry’s back and Dean pulled him tightly too him. He broke for air and Harry managed to ask, “Is it too different, me being a guy?”

“Eh – a mouth is a mouth. And yours is fucking hot right now. Don’t care what equipment it comes with right now.” Dean smiled at him and Harry noticed the slight crinkle in the corner. “Although – I’m not sure about handling this.” Dean brought one hand around to Harry’s groin and began massaging it. “Can’t say I’ve ever touched another guy’s junk.”

Harry was breathless as Dean reached into his sweats and took Harry’s cock into his hand and began tugging it. “I imagine what feels good to me, would feel good to you,” Dean whispered as he continued to stroke Harry’s prick and kiss his neck. “And it feels pretty good to me right now. I like how I can tell you’re enjoying it.” Harry’s cock was swelling. He’d be coming right there at the vending machine if they didn’t move their little party.

“Ah…yes…oh god, that feels good. Dean…” Harry said.

“Hmmn?” Dean replied.

“I want to suck your cock,” Harry whispered trying to regain a little equilibrium.

Dean looked up and grinned. “I will not say no to that!” He began to unbuckle and Harry put his hand on Dean’s belt.

“Not here,” Harry said. Dean didn’t pause. He scooped Harry up and wrapped Harry’s legs around his waist and began walking back. He stopped at his own door and fumbled with the key. Harry broke form the kiss they were involved with while they walked and murmured – “My room.”

“What, why?” Dean asked in between kisses.

“I’ve got lube and condoms. Do you?”

“Condoms, sure, but - lube, not sure if I have any.”

“Well, I do if you…” Harry bit Dean’s earlobe and whispered, “want to fuck my ass.”

“Your room it is,” Dean agreed heartily. “Hey – your dog’s not there, is he?”

“Uh – no. I, uh, have him somewhere else,” Harry said lamely. “I can’t wait to taste your prick,” he said shifting Dean’s conversation away from Padfoot. It worked.

\---

Once inside the room, Dean practically tore his pants off and Harry quickly joined him in undressing. It had been awhile but damn – Dean Winchester was hot and Harry wanted to lick the body all over. He hoped Sirius was getting as lucky.

Dean’s body was tanner and more muscled than Harry’s. He hoped Dean didn’t mind his slight build, but considering his usual interest was female, he assumed Dean would prefer his build over a muscle man. Harry made sure to suck on the luscious nipples, but he didn’t linger. Dean seemed like direct kind of guy and probably preferred getting right to the matter at hand, so to speak, instead of prolonging foreplay.

Harry was more than happy to take Dean’s cock into his mouth. He was well-built but not overly so. Probably girthier than he was used to, but of average length. Dean had showered and Harry smelled the soap as he lapped around Dean's balls. Dean’s legs spread of the own accord and his eyes closed. He was humming under his breath. Harry took that as a good sign. He liked how Dean’s cock reddened and lapped up the pre-come eagerly. Dean’s hands tugged at Harry’s hair.

“Dean, do you want to come now?” Harry would be disappointed if the hunter said yes, but he wanted to give him the option. Dean opened his eyes and stared at Harry.

Without an answer, he flipped Harry around on the bed. “I want in you,” he said by way of explanation. The he started kissing and licking Harry’s chest and tweaking his nipples. He alternated with kissing Harry. The lavish attention pleasantly surprised Harry.

“I can prepare myself if you want to put the condom on.” Harry whispered.

“No. I’ll prepare you. You can put the condom on me, though,” Dean said, heat filtered through his voice.

“I thought…”

“I’ve had anal sex Harry – just with girls. I’ve prepared them. I’ll just take a little extra time with you. Turn over.“

Harry complied eagerly.

“You have got a great ass, Harry. I don’t mind saying that it’s one of the finest I’ve seen.”

Harry blushed as he felt a lubed finger begin to open him up. Swiftly a second finger, then a third joined.

“I’m ready, Dean,” Harry said as he rolled over. ‘I’d like face to face, if that’s okay.”

Dean grinned. “Works for me.” He scooted up and held out the condom package to Harry who opened it with his teeth then almost choked on the foil.

“No need to impress me. I’m already impressed,” Dean said with a laugh. Harry smiled broadly as he unrolled the condom and put it on Dean. “You have a gorgeous smile,” Dean added. “Are you ready?”

“Yes!”

Dean stood at the end of the bed and pulled Harry down to him. Harry slid a pillow underneath his back to adjust for the angle. Dean put Harry’s legs over his shoulders and began used his fingers once again to loosen Harry up just a little. Dean lined himself up and slowly rocked into Harry.

 _‘Fuck, that’s good,’_ Harry thought. Dean slid in and out of him and finally managed to angle himself so he hit Harry’s prostate fairly regularly. Harry reached down to stroke himself since Dean’s hands had a firm grip on either of his legs. Eventually Dean bent down and rode Harry in a more parallel fashion which allowed Harry to shift his legs around Dean’s waist and use them for leverage to get Dean even deeper inside. It also allowed Dean to kiss Harry as he thrust. The feel of Dean’s body as he rubbed against Harry’s cock felt wonderful.

Dean stood back up to begin thrusting more forcefully but he managed to take hold of Harry’s cock and stroke it with Harry.

Harry was ready to come. “You ready?” Dean panted. Harry nodded.

“Come, Harry,” Dean ordered.

Harry did. _‘Fuck, that was hot,'_ he thought. Not that he needed to be ordered around, but just that Dean read him so well.

Dean stopped thrusting as the spasms washed through Harry. “Fuck – that’s tight, man.” Dean said. "Feels so fucking awesome.” As Harry’s spasms subsided, Dean sped up and came not long after.

They lay in a tangle, sweaty mess and Harry hadn’t felt happier in awhile. Eventually Dean pulled out and grabbed some wash cloths to clean up.

Dean flopped back down on the bed. “I may as well stay here. I’m sure dad’s bringing some slag back with him.” Harry wondered how Sirius would feel about that characterization.

“You okay?” Harry asked. Dean looked up at him in confusion. “With the whole ‘this was your first guy’ thing?” Harry clarified.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Are we going to turn girly and have to talk about our feelings? If so – then I have a problem. Otherwise, I’m good. More than good.”

Harry smiled and shook his head. “Nope – no girly feelings.”

Dean reached up and pulled Harry down to lay next to him. “Just go to sleep.”

\---

Sirius came back in as Dean was leaving the next morning. Harry was about to make introductions but realized he didn’t need to say much when he saw John standing just outside the door. The two had obviously connected. Awkward, but they got past it.

They stayed in town for the entire week until a new hunt drove John and Dean to Kansas and Sirius and Harry left for Seattle. Without acknowledging that the other was doing so, both Harry and Sirius started suggesting locations where unusual or supernatural occurrences took place in the hopes of running into the Winchesters again.


End file.
